


No better than the movie

by penpea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think Komaeda is the only person in the world who would actually find it even slightly interesting but from the way his head lolls to the side in what you assume is boredom; you guess that it’s bad even for his tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No better than the movie

Komaeda is sitting right next to you on the couch as you watch a romantic but extremely cheesy movie. You think he is the only person in the world who would actually find it even slightly interesting but from the way his head lolls to the side in what you assume is boredom; you guess that it’s bad even for his tastes.

His hair fall over his half his face and he sighs a little as you look at him, ignoring the movie and the cliché Latin music playing in the background.  
“Isn’t this movie a bit too ridiculous Hinata-kun?” he asks, looking at you questioningly.

You feel like he’s mocking you since you’re the one who randomly bought it from the DVD store.

“…It really is, god I can’t stand them at all,” you say and shudder a little as the main couple proceeds to make out for what you can guess is the fiftieth time.

Komaeda snickers a little in his boyishly husky voice and shifts slightly in the couch so that he’s facing you - body touches yours lightly. The couch is big enough for two but suddenly the space seems all too small and your breath catches as his lips curve into a devilishly innocent smile. He’s testing you of course and you know it. You gulp, trying to make it less obvious by looking away from him but he notices and your mind starts ringing in warning. It’s not that you’ve never kissed before and it’s not that _he’s_ always the one who initiates the contact but no matter how many times you’ve done it, it’s just something that makes you so awkward.

“Is something bothering you Hinata-kun?” he asks and you’re genuinely unsure if he’s serious or just teasing you, that self satisfied jerk.

 You wonder what you should say and before you can stop yourself your mouth spews the dumbest lines you have ever heard: “It’s just that I would kiss you but it would be really weird if we did it while the damn movie is still playing in the background,”  
You feel like slapping yourself.  
 _Really? Did I just say that?_  
You’re about to run away in shame when Komaeda turns off the TV, causing the room to fall into a welcome yet awkward silence. You look at him and he’s staring at you, his face expectant.  
“I turned it off Hinata-” he says but you reach out a hand to touch his face and he stops mid sentence, his mouth still open slightly, his breath catching.

You look at the boy and your heart stammers in your chest because he is amazingly beautiful and you wish you could tell him that. He inches towards you and you turn his face towards yours, bringing your mouth on top of his. It’s just a gentle brush of your lips against his at first but he kisses you back fiercely, his arms going around your neck and pulling you closer. You can feel his heart beating against his chest and it’s so fast you feel like he’s terrified and you would have thought so too if you hadn’t felt the hunger with which he kisses you.  
By the time you pull away, panting slightly, you’re sprawled on the couch with him on top of you and the room is silent save for your heavy breathing and racing hearts. You turn your head in the direction of the TV and cringe.

  
_Sigh, we really are no better than the movie.  
_  

 

 


End file.
